A Proper Good Morning
by TrubieGleek
Summary: One-Shot. SLASH, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. Rated T, to be careful. Phoenix wakes up with a hangover and a surprise in his Living Room. Terrible summary, I know, but it's only my first try.


Waking up, Phoenix rubbed his eyes and glared angrily at the offending sun. Yawning widely, he trudged into the kitchen and turned on the coffee pot. _What a hang-over!_ He thought to himself, remembering how he got said hang-over.

Phoenix had thrown a new years eve party, and invited every grownup he knew. Maya hadn't been able to get away, so she invited Trucy to spend the night with her and Pearls. As much as he loved his little girl, in was nice to let loose and have some fun of a more adult nature. _Maybe a little __**too much**_ _fun_. He added silently to himself. Around four in the morning, almost everyone had gone home, the few sober enough to drive taking all those who weren't sober home. All but three, that is. Miles Edgeworth, Klavier Gavin, and Diego Armando all had driven themselves, and were much to drunk to go anywhere, so they were forced to stay at Phoenix's house. Especially when Apollo took their keys, with the promise to return them in the morning.

Turning back toward the Living Room, he stopped suddenly, gaping at the sight before him. There lay Miles Edgeworth, Demon Prosecutor Extraordinaire, and Klavier Gavin, Famous Rockstar and Every Girl's Dream, on a pallet in the floor. Together. Klavier's arms were wound possessively around Miles's waist, his head on the other man's chest, and his left leg was resting between the older man's legs. Of course, this was not a one-sided cuddle, by any means. Miles had his left hand buried in Klavier's hair, while his right hand was on Klavier's left hip. His head was tilted down, as if he had been watching Klavier just before falling asleep.

Somewhere in the back of Phoenix's mind, in registered that Diego had just walked out of the bathroom, and was heading for the coffeepot that he obviously smelled cooking. But it wasn't until it was too late to stop him that the rest of Phoenix's mind caught up. Seeing as he wasn't warned in advance, and his mind was focused solely on the coffee, it was no surprise the Diego promptly tripped over the two men in the floor. It was also no surprise that being tripped over woke said two men up. Although, since Phoenix had expected them to either jump apart, shocked at how they had been sleeping, or jump apart guiltily, now that they had been caught, the fact that they didn't jump apart at all was a little surprising.

"It's morning already?" Miles asked, as he attempted to detatch his hand from Klavier's hand.

"Ow! Bitte, let me do it, before you make me bald, ja?" Klavier said, slapping Miles other hand away, and quickly getting his hair loose.

Diego, slowing his coffee intake, now that he was on his third cup, extended one finger and closed Phoenix's still open mouth. "I think somebody wants an explanation. Wouldn't you say?"

Miles shrugged. "I was...well, I guess you could say I was protecting him."

"P-protecting him? From what?" Phoenix asked, stunned all over again.

This time, it was Klavier who answered. "Ja, protecting. I am afraid of thunder. I always have been, ask Kristoph. Last night, there was a big thunder storm, Ja?"

"Ja...er...Yeah." Phoenix replied.

"Well, I was protecting him from the rather large claps of thunder. Some of which, I might add, shook the entire place." Miles added, giving Phoenix a look that practically screamed _and you know what that means._

Mulling this over for a moment, Phoenix decided that there were no huge contradictions in their claim, so he let the matter drop.

After Apollo returned everyone's keys, Klavier said he had to visit his brother, since it was Kristoph's birthday, and Miles had to collect some paperwork from his office. Diego, however, said he wasn't done with his third pot of coffee, and elected to hang around until he was.

Once Klavier and Miles had left, Phoenix slipped his arms around Diego, and looked up at his secret boyfriend. "I wish I could tell them about us, but they'd never understand."

"I know, Kitten." Diego told him, then promptly put down his coffee in favor of sweeping Phoenix off to the bedroom, to say a proper Good Morning.

Meanwhile, out in the hall, Miles was sweeping Klavier back into his arms. "They'd never understand, you know." Miles told his rockstar boyfriend.

"Ja, I know, mein lieben." Klavier answered, then captured the other man's lips in a passionate kiss, and the beginnings of a proper Good Morning.


End file.
